Operation Black Harvest
Operation Black Harvest was a military operation launched on February 29th 2080 by the United States Internal Operations Division (PSIOD) in conjunction with the United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU) and United States Navywith the intent of completely annihilating the operational capacities of Black Pine, a clandestine organization directed by military veteran and international terrorist Viva Makihara. The operation was successful, with destruction of Black Pine operations essentially eliminating the organization. Background Operation Black Harvest was proposed by PSIOD Field Specialist Anna Rodriguez on information from former PSIOD commander Johann Samaritan that the Malabali Conflict had reached a critical point. Refusing to allow the conflict to potentially escalate further and endanger U.S. interests, PSIOD drafted a plan to act on actionable intelligence provided by Johann Samaritan and others to eliminate Black Pine in its entirety, believing Home Flag could be controlled to once again serve the U.S. government once Black Pine was eliminated. Intelligence Using intelligence provided by Samaritan, multiple Black Pine sites across the globe were evaluated for attack. Over a dozen sites were considered for the operation, but the relatively low manpower available to PSIOD and DEVGRU allowed for only 6 facilities to be targeted for the assault operation. Over the course of the 6 months, from September 25th to February 25th, PSIOD intelligence teams infiltrated and surveyed 7 Black Pine facilities, with DEVGRU assessing two. Upon final selection target selection, each facility was assessed in garner overall impact of loss, to cause maximum damage to the operational capacities of Black Pine. Once Black Pine's capabilities and weaknesses were analyzed based on this intelligence, 6 sites were chosen for direct action. # Clover Park, Washington, United States # Chi, Nefula-de-Shabâhd, Iraq # Grassroots, Utah, United States # Satellite Two, Florida, United States # Yellowbird, Aberdeen Island,' '''Hong Kong # '''Atlas', Paris, France Aftermath Following infiltration and neutralization of on site personnel proceeded with minor casualties in all facilities, with the exception of Chi, where Viva Makihara herself killed 17 PSIOD soldiers, suffering critical wounds before being extracted from the site with the assistance of Joy Reileton. The destruction of these key facilities resulted in the complete collapse of Black Pine's command/logistical structure, military field operations, and intelligence capabilities, essentially destroying the organization's ability to function. Despite the operation's success, it failed to entirely halt the Malabali Conflict. Though successful in it's primary objective to destroy Black Pine, USIOD failed to capture or kill Black Pine's highest ranking figures, namely Viva Makihara and Joy Reileton. It was speculated by Johann Samaritan shortly before his death in 2128 that Operation Black Harvest was the event that led to the creation of Second Flag, and would later go on to say that "Viva Makihara is the greatest poison I have ever created." Operation Black Harvest would serve to be a baptism by fire for PSIOD, and despite the unit's high losses (mostly attributed to the encounter with Viva Makihara herself) the operation's success proved the division's worth. PSIOD would go on to receive immense additional funding, increased operational freedom, and given wide access to U.S. Navy equipment. Each member of PSIOD's Red and Green teams would privately receive Homeland Security Distinguished Service Medals for their participation in Operation Black Harvest, with 28 other operatives receiving the Silver Star. In addition, the 21 PSIOD operators killed during Operation Black Harvest would posthumously receive the Navy Cross, an award second only to the Congressional Medal of Honor. Category:U.S. Military Category:Military Operations